


Clocks

by CatS81



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9413585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatS81/pseuds/CatS81
Summary: Written for Fandot Creativity Night 21.01.17 - prompt was 'clocks' and/or 'bingo'





	

“Turn it off.”

 

Douglas chuckled at the command growled from beneath the nest of bed covers. “Alas,” he began, already reaching for the offending item. “I….”

 

“Off, you cretin. _Now_.”

 

He inhaled in a snort, stretching across her to mute the insistent alarm clock, plunging the room into blissful silence. “Alright, madam?”

 

Carolyn turned over away from him, pulling the bedding further around her shoulders, her voice muffled by the quilt. “Hm.”

 

He sighed, the lure of continuing comfort difficult to resist. “It’s quarter to seven.”

 

“And?”

 

“Oh, I don’t know. Something about an important client…?”

 

“ _Do_ shut up.”

 

“I seem to recall an _immensely_ dull lecture to that effect yesterday afternoon.”

 

“You’re on thin ice, idiot. And it’s in serious danger of cracking.”

 

He allowed his head to fall back against the pillow. “I need to get up, Carolyn.”

 

“Well, go on, then.”

 

“We both do, I fear.”

 

Her face appeared from beneath the duvet as she rolled back towards him, sharp eyes squinting against the light though she fixed him with a glare. “In case you’ve forgotten, Douglas,” she intoned acerbically. “I _happen_ to be the boss.”

 

“How could I _possibly_ forget...?”

 

“And therefore I make the rules.”

 

“Clients be damned?”

 

“Clients _absolutely_ be damned.” She reached for him, dragging him back beneath the delectable warmth and towards the intoxicating softness of her body. “I set the alarm half an hour early.”

 

He grinned at her unexpected admission, tracing her curves with a grateful palm and sucking her tongue into his mouth. “Then let’s not waste it in sleeping.”

 

FIN


End file.
